Cupcake
by insaneantics21
Summary: Rachel is being stalked. Pre-Glee.


A little fluffy ficlet to celebrate the end of my semester!

* * *

Quinn Fabray had been following her around all day like a lost puppy. She followed her to her classes, she was standing outside the door when she left them. She looked at Rachel like the diva was the only thing in the world she wanted at the moment and Rachel was honestly petrified. The brunette was waiting for the inevitable slushie shower but it never came. All that came was Quinn attempting to be stealthy and tracking Rachel's every move.

At lunch, Rachel sat alone and began nibbling on her sandwich and she felt eyes on her. She glanced over her right shoulder and there was Quinn, sitting with the rest of the Cheerios but not paying any attention to them. Only to Rachel. Rachel gave a small smile and Quinn licked her lips. Rachel snapped her head back down to her lunch and tried to forget what had just happened. She went about the rest of her day with Quinn still stalking her but never saying a word.

Rachel had reserved the auditorium that afternoon to practice, as per normal, and she was hoping that Quinn would stop following her when school ended. Before she could begin her scales she felt the eyes on her again.

"Quinn? I hope you're aware that I do not appreciate being interrupted in the middle of my rehearsals!"

There were footsteps behind her and Rachel spun around to see Quinn staring at her, once again with absolute longing in her eyes.

"Quinn, I'm not sure what you're after but…"

"You're a cupcake."

Rachel blinked. "What?"

Quinn took a step forward and licked her lips.

"You're a very delicious looking cupcake."

"I am fairly certain that I am not a cupcake."

Another step forward.

"You are. With pink icing. And a cherry. It's on top of your head."

"I…I think I'm going to escort you to the nurse's office. I believe you're hallucinating."

This time it was Rachel who stepped forward. She gently slipped her arm around Quinn's and started to tug her toward the exit. She was met with a bite to the shoulder.

"Ow! Quinn!"

The blonde stepped back and furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't taste like a cupcake."

"I'm not a…Quinn?"

The already pale girl went even paler and Rachel shrieked when she collapsed. Unsure of exactly what to do, Rachel ran out of the auditorium and grabbed the first teacher she saw, the Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuster. He sent her to go find the nurse and when Rachel returned to the auditorium, Quinn was still unconscious.

"What happened here, Rachel?"

"I was going to take her to the nurse's office because it seemed as though she was suffering from hallucinations of me being a cupcake complete with pink frosting and a cherry on top of my head. When I began to lead her to the exit she bit me, stated that I did not taste like a cupcake, and promptly collapsed."

The nurse growled. "Coach Sylvester must have them on another one of her diets. This happens every time. The girls think everyone is food and end up in my office after they've passed out."

Mr. Schuester left and returned with a couple of jocks and the stretcher from the nurse's office. They got Quinn settled on the cot in the office, Rachel stayed with her while the nurse called Quinn's parents. When the blonde began to stir Rachel braced herself to be bitten again.

"Oh my God," Quinn groaned when she opened her eyes and they locked with Rachel's. "I'm in Hell, aren't I?"

Rachel squeaked. "I'm rather offended by that," she stated. "I cared for you after you fainted and that's the thanks I get?"

"You didn't feel me up or anything did you?"

"You're the one that bit me." Rachel tugged the shoulder of her shirt down to reveal a mouth-shaped bruise. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and Rachel returned her shirt to its proper state. "You accused me of being a cupcake and then you proceeded to bite me. Don't worry; I have no intention of pressing charges."

Quinn groaned. "This stupid diet."

"I fear for your health, Quinn."

"Can you go? I kind of don't want to be seen with you. Thanks and everything but…I'm a Cheerio. You're…not."

Rachel sighed and picked up her bag. "You're welcome, Quinn. I'm fully aware that things will go back to normal again tomorrow, you'll taunt me and I'll brush it off. But I would like for you to know that you were quite pleasant in the few seconds we had before you fainted and I thoroughly enjoyed that, despite the fact that you saw me as a tasty baked good. And I would appreciate it if you resisted the urge to bite me again, that part was rather unpleasant."

Quinn shrugged and nodded. "You got it, Berry. No more biting, promise."

Rachel turned and left the nurse's office to get back to the auditorium.

Quinn didn't keep her promise but the next time she bit Rachel it wasn't because the girl looked like a cupcake. Rachel did, however, taste rather sweet and savory and it was a little sticky and Quinn decided it was a whole lot better than a cupcake.


End file.
